


I Was Enchanted To Spill My Coffee On You

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tons of "I love you"s, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho were having dinner at Frypan’s Diner, where they first met. It was a day full of coincidences, or ‘fate’ as Teresa and Newt would put it. It was a cliché of spilling drinks on the other while in rush when the ship started to sail from there.</p><p>Now, three years and a month later, Minho and Thomas who were in a stable relationship for three years, already living together, were having dinner together. Except Minho wouldn’t stop fidgeting for no reason.</p><p>or</p><p>Minho proposed, married, and made love to Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Enchanted To Spill My Coffee On You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this story is in three parts: the proposal, the marriage, and the honeymoon night.  
> And oh! I finally wrote a vanilla sex, instead of a kinky one. Enjoy!
> 
> Title inspired by Enchanted by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. Why would I write this here if I did?

“Minho, babe, you sure you’re okay?” Thomas asked with a frown while he bit off half of a French fry.

Thomas and Minho were having dinner at Frypan’s Diner, where they first met. It was a day full of coincidences, or ‘fate’ as Teresa and Newt would put it. It was a cliché of spilling drinks on the other while in rush when the ship started to sail from there.

Now, three years and a month later, Minho and Thomas who were in a stable relationship for three years, already living together, were having dinner together. Except Minho wouldn’t stop fidgeting for no reason.

“I’m f-fine,” Minho reassured Thomas while he wiped damp sweat from his forehead even though they were in an air-conditioned area.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Minho suspiciously but he let it passed, he went back to eating his fries. Then Minho clumsily spilled the salt.

“Okay, Minho, what the hell is going on? You’re being very weird ever since we came in here,” Thomas questioned with slight annoyance.

“Actua—” Minho’s voice cracked and he coughed before continuing, “actually, I have something to tell you…” Minho avoided Thomas’s piercing gaze.

“Well? Spill it!” Thomas urged.

Minho took a deep breath, then he eyed Thomas with determination. Thomas, on the other hand, got more and more confused.

Minho stood up from his seat opposite of Thomas’s and he walked to Thomas’s side, while Thomas looked at him with mild interest.

Then Thomas’s eyes widened when Minho kneeled down facing him. He gasped in surprise when Minho fumbled his pocket producing the symbolic small black box. “Minho, you…?”

Minho placed a finger on Thomas’s lips to silence him. A crowd started to gather with mild curiosity.

Minho coughed again, and with a thudding heartbeat, he started, “Thomas Murphy… Three years and a month ago, you spilled your coffee on me in this very diner, I didn’t know that I’ve met the love of my life back then. But now, I know who I truly love, and I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Thomas Murphy, although you whine a lot, and have an extremely snarky mouth, but you gave me happiness, showed me the meaning to life. You are the light that guides me out of the maze. I love you, Thomas Murphy. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Minho opened the box to show a pair of silver band rings, with ‘Property of T.M.’ and ‘Property of M.P’ carved into the inner side of the ring respectively.

Thomas smiled brightly at Minho with tears brimming his eyes as he sniffled, “Yes! Of course! Yes! I wanna marry you!” Thomas lunged at Minho who was on the ground, he flung his hands around Minho’s neck as he held on Minho for dear life.

“Omph!” Minho had to brace himself and held on tight the black box when Thomas abruptly wrapped himself onto Minho.

The crowd applauded at the soon-to-be-wed couple as cheers were heard, but Minho didn’t care, he only cared about the boy in his embrace. Minho patted Thomas’s back comfortingly when Thomas sobbed lightly in Minho’s chest. He placed the box safely on the table as he used the hand to tilt Thomas’s head up to meet his face.

“Hey…” Minho wiped the tears off Thomas’s cheeks then he pecked Thomas’s lips softly.

“I lo—” Thomas’s breath hitched, “—love you so much”, he sniffled.

“I love you too,” Minho cooed as caressed Thomas’s hair. He stood both of them up.

Thomas took large breaths in as he tried to calm himself now. He couldn’t believe Minho just proposed, his sarcastic, slightly egoistical, but charming and caring boyfriend just proposed to him. Thomas could die a happy man, he couldn’t stop his tears to fall when he agreed to marry Minho. The smile on his face was starting to hurt from being so wide.

They sat once more on their seat as Minho reached over to wipe more of Thomas’s tears away. “So…” Minho took one of the rings in his hand as he waggled his eyebrows mischievously while grinning at Thomas.

Thomas giggled as he stretched out his left hand with the palm facing downwards.

Minho gently took Thomas’s hand as he slid in the ring onto Thomas’s ring finger. Thomas’s breath hitched as the ring fitted his finger perfectly. He smiled fondly at the ring while he wiggled his fingers.

Then Thomas took the other ring as Minho stretched his hand, sliding the ring onto his fiancé’s finger. _Fiancé_ Thomas’s stomach lurched in happiness.

Butterflies filled Minho’s stomach as he slotted both of his hands with Thomas’s together. The rings on their left hands shone reflecting the moonlight. “I’m yours, and you’re mine, don’t forget that,” Minho tightened his hold on Thomas’s hand as he smiled fondly at the beautiful boy in front of him. Thomas squeezed back, “I won’t,” Thomas smiled back as his eyes crinkled in pure, unadulterated joy.

* * *

Minho and Thomas stood facing each other at the altar, holding each other’s hand. Thomas wore a white suits that hugs his lean frame perfectly and white pants that showed off Thomas’s long legs; Minho wore a black tuxedo with a white button-up tee underneath, the large frame was somewhat concealed by the tux. Both had bright smiles on their faces.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this important day. I thank you all for sparing your precious time to celebrate the love between Minho Park and Thomas Murphy…” Minho and Thomas could only stare at each other’s eyes as the officiant continued on, their eyes filled with so much love and affectionate for each other.

“Minho Park, will you take Thomas Murphy’s hand in marriage, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Minho’s eyes crinkled as he smiled fondly at Thomas.

“Thomas Murphy, will you take Minho Park’s hand in marriage, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Thomas squeezed Minho’s hand.

“Mr. Park, you may now speak your vow.”

Minho nodded towards the officiant, then glanced at his soon-to-be husband, speaking out each of his word with fondness, “Thomas, I know I’m not a romantic guy, I know that sometimes I may be brash, that I’m hotheaded, but I promise I will take care of you for the rest of your life although I know you can handle yourself pretty well, but I just want to be holding your hand while I live the rest of my life. I love you, Thomas Murphy.”

“Mr. Murphy, you may now speak your vow.”

Thomas held on to Minho’s hand for support, taking a deep breath then he spoke his vows, “Minho, I may be childish at times, I may be annoying and hard to handle, but I swear I will follow you down the roads, be it tough times or smooth sails, you won’t be taking care me, we will be taking care of each other. I love you, Minho Park.” Thomas’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

“Do you, Minho Park, take Thomas Murphy as your husband?”

Minho pierced his gaze into the glistening brown eyes, “I do,” he spoke with conviction.

“Do you, Thomas Murphy, take Minho Park as your husband?”

Pearl white teeth shone in the lights as Thomas grinned widely, “I do.”

“Ring bearers, please bring forward the rings.”

Newt and Teresa stood forward from behind Minho and Thomas respectively, each carrying a ring box.

“Mr. Park, please wear the ring on Mr. Murphy.”

Minho held Thomas’s left hand as he slipped the wedding ring retrieved from Newt onto the ring finger, cherishing this moment for life when he finally got Thomas all for himself.

“Mr. Murphy, please wear the ring on Mr. Park.”

Thomas shakily took the ring from Teresa as he tried to put the ring onto Minho with hands trembling from excitement and nervousness. Minho held the Thomas’s hands to calm him down, patting it comfortably.

Thomas took a deep breath as he nodded towards Minho, with less trembling hands, he slipped the ring onto the ring finger of Minho’s left hand. With that, a silent promise of eternal love was made.

“I now pronounce you as husband and husband! You may now kiss.”

Thomas threw his arms over Minho’s shoulders the same time Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist as they slammed their lips together, the first official kiss under the wedded label. Minho used one hand on a hand on Thomas’s thigh to bend him back while the other one held him up as they continued to make out.

Wolf whistles, applauses and cheers rang around their ears.

“Tom, that’s enough.” “Minho, mate, stop it.”

Teresa and Newt struggled to pull the newly wed apart when they wouldn’t detach their lips from each other.

“Tom, there are kids watching!” Teresa held Thomas up after being released by Minho.

“Quite a show ya’ got there, mate,” Newt held Minho back in case he went back in.

Thomas and Minho grinned sheepishly at each other, at their _husband_.

* * *

Bright smiles on their faces reflected their happiness as they went into the hotel room. Everything has been set up accordingly, candles scattered across room and the moonlight shining from the window illuminate the room. Rose petals formed a trail leading to the bedroom.

“Wanna check out the bed?” Minho grinned mischievously at Thomas.

Thomas snorted playfully, as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s torso, “You just wanna get in my pants,” Thomas fake-pouted against Minho’s lips.

“You’re too irresistible,” Minho pecked Thomas’s lips, wrapping himself around Thomas and pinched Thomas’s ass.

“Well… what are we waiting for?” Thomas grinned against Minho’s lips, then he laughed when Minho swept him off his feet to carry him bridal-style. While Minho carried him to the bedroom, Thomas took the opportunity to nimble at Minho’s neck, licking and sucking.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Minho complained, then he dumped Thomas onto the bed. Thomas poked his tongue out at Minho after he sat up, in which Minho pushed it back into Thomas’s mouth as he kissed Thomas while hovering over Thomas. Minho started to unbutton Thomas’s clothes as he continued to kiss him.

They shed all their clothing. Thomas sighed against Minho’s lips as he stared into the midnight eyes above of him, “I love you, Minho.”

“I love you too,” honesty filled Minho’s words as he stranded Thomas’s lap. Minho slowly kissed a trail from Thomas’s neck down to his chest, sucking one of Thomas’s nipple. “Nngh, Minho…” pleasure tingled Thomas’s body.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Thomas…” Minho whispered against Thomas’s smooth skin.

“Kyaa!” Minho plunged his tongue into Thomas’s navel, causing Thomas arch his back. Minho continued the journey southwards as he kissed Thomas’s happy trail.

Thomas parted his thighs to accommodate Minho between his legs. Minho kissed Thomas’s inner thighs, biting them lightly. “Hurry, Minho…” Thomas panted out.

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, Minho coated his fingers as he hovered Thomas once more. He placed his fingers near Thomas’s entrance. Thomas placed his hands on Minho’s nape to pull him into a kiss as a finger went into him. “You okay?” Minho whispered against Thomas’s lips as he caressed Thomas’s hair.

“Ye-yeah, another please.”

Thomas scrunched his brows and bit his bottom lip in concentration when he felt a second finger entered him. Minho witnessed Thomas arched his back beautifully as he squeezed his eyes tight when Minho scissored Thomas open. “…ah… Minho…” Thomas puffed his breath against Minho’s lips, scratching at Minho’s shoulder as his thighs instinctively held on to Minho’s hips.

Thomas whined when Minho inserted a third finger. “Shhh… Thomas, I’m here,” he kissed Thomas deeply as he tried to locate Thomas’s special spot.

Thomas thrashed as Minho prodded at his prostate, “Min…hah…” Thomas opened his glossy eyes to look pleadingly at Minho, “I-I’m ready…” Thomas brought Minho down to a kiss.

Minho gasped when he saw those beautiful glistening brown eyes staring at him with unadulterated _want_. Minho felt so lucky to have Thomas as his husband.

“You sure…?” he mumbled against Thomas’s lips after they part away from the kiss.

Thomas nodded with conviction.

Minho slowly removed his fingers from Thomas while Thomas gritted his teeth at the friction. Minho then placed himself at Thomas’s entrance. He looked down at Thomas who was staring at him intensely. Minho used the hand that wasn’t holding Thomas’s hips to slot with Thomas’s, bringing Thomas’s left hand to his lips to kiss the symbolic wedding ring then on Thomas’s lips. “I love you, Thomas Park-Murphy, remember that…” Minho whispered against Thomas’s lips as slid inside Thomas.

Thomas’s breath hitched as he threw his head back when he felt Minho entering him. He pulled Minho down to a kiss with his unoccupied hand. Inching in slowly, Minho squeezed Thomas’s hand encouragingly when he felt Thomas tensed around him, “…relax, babe.”

Thomas panted against Minho’s lips as he tried to accommodate Minho inside of him after he bottomed out. “Minho, I love you so much…” tears started to pool at Thomas’s eyes.

Minho smiled fondly at Thomas as started to rock gently in and out of Thomas as he mouthed at Thomas’s lip as Thomas had his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Tears flowed from Thomas’s eyes as Minho made love to him, their bodies rocking together. Thomas squeezed the hand holding his. Minho kissed away the tears from the side of Thomas’s face. They spent a couple of moments just staring at each other lovingly, nose touching, and breathing each other’s breath as their bodies moved together.

Thomas moaned when Minho prodded his prostate and he tightened his thighs around Minho’s hips to bring them closer, as if to melt their bodies together. “Nngh… Minho…” fell off Thomas lips as Minho’s gentle thrusts made Thomas so secure, so safe, so _loved_ ….

Minho snaked the hand that was on Thomas’s hips to wrap around Thomas, tugging at him, making Thomas whimper. Minho placed his lips on Thomas’s neck where he knew where Thomas’s sweet spot, he bit it making Thomas thrash and squeeze Minho's hand.

Thomas would give a thought on how hard he was squeezing Minho’s hand, but he couldn’t when he felt Minho gave so much physically loving to his body, he wouldn’t last long.

“Minho…soon…” he panted against Minho’s lips.

“Okay… okay…” Minho chanted, his own orgasm approaching too.

“I-I l-love you…” Thomas sniffled, “s-so much...” he held on tight to Minho.

“I know… and I love you too,” Minho stared lovingly into the brown doe eyes as he continued to rock into Thomas.

Thomas gritted his teeth when Minho pumped him with his hand, trying push back his orgasm as long as possible, he wanted to come with Minho.

“Now, Thomas, come for me…” and with one more thrust, one more tug, and one bite on the sweet spot, Thomas arched his back in a beautiful curve as he screamed Minho’s name, staining both of their stomachs.

Minho came at the same time as he bit harshly on Thomas’s sweet spot, giving a loud groan as he filled Thomas up and squeezed Thomas’s hand.

They panted harshly as they gasped for breath. Then their gazes met, they grinned at each other and kissed. Their hands finally broke away as Thomas threw his arms over Minho’s shoulder, nose touching, “Well… that was amazing,” Thomas’s eyes crinkled.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Park-Murphy,” Minho teased.

Thomas jabbed at Minho’s chest playfully, “So… shower sex?” Thomas waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“You bet!” Minho hugged Thomas up, with him still inside Thomas, as he waddled both of them to the bathroom.

Thomas wrapped his thighs instinctively around Minho to stop himself from falling down. He cupped both sides of Minho’s face, he smiled as he took in the sight of a handsome face of the person he was proud to call as his husband.

“I love you, Minho,” he sighed against Minho’s lips.

Minho pecked Thomas lips, as a quirk tipped at the side of his lips, forming a fond smile, “I love you, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of "I love you"s in this fic is ENDLESS. I hope it wasn't very bad?
> 
> Leave a comment please~ <3


End file.
